Seventeen Forever
by Paix et Adore
Summary: My life..." he shook his head slightly,"My existence...means nothing without you." His teeth gleemed in the moonlight when he grinned at me, and my heart stuttered, leaving me with a dilema. Was it fear that caused this reaction? Or love? Twilight/Clique.
1. Priorities

**Okay, so If you haven't noticed, I deleted all my stories. I was really tired of my old stories. I wanted to write one that I truly liked. So, that's why I'm starting this one. It's a Twilight/Clique. I'm writing it on Cam and Claire (Edward and Bella). Of course it's going to be different from Twilight, but It's going to be based around it. **

**Here is the list of the characters: (some of these will not be used in the first story)**

**Edward: Cam**

**Bella: Claire**

**Alice: Dylan**

**Jasper: Chris (Plovert)**

**Emmett: Derrick**

**Rosalie: Alicia **

**Jacob: Josh **

**Carlisle: Jay Harrington (don't pay attention to the names; they're all adopted, I just like the names Judy and Jay Harrington) **

**Esme: Judy Harrington **

**Sam: Griffin **

**BTW, in this story, Westchester is a rainy place, kay? :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or Twilight.**

**_______________________________________________________________ **

Have you ever felt like your world got turned upside down? And then, after that, things just seem to get _worse_? Like after riding the "topsy-turvy" at the county fair, you end up puking all over the cute boy sitting next to you? That's how everything felt to me right now.

As I looked out into my new home, Westchester NY, my _stomach _felt like it was on the Topsy Turvey. But, if I ended up vomiting, I wouldn't be throwing up on my crush or anything, just my grandpa, who was driving me to my new _home._ At least that's what the social service lady had told me. But, as I glanced at my grandpa, his expression gave off that he wanted me to live with him as much as I wanted to come to this strange place and live in a house I had never known. If I could have lived on my own I would have. But, being that I was only seventeen, that wasn't going to happen. Plus, I knew my parents would have never liked me being on my own. It was their last wish, the only demand in the will, that social service find my grandpa if anything were to happen to them.

And something did happen.

They were both killed in a crash on their way back from dinner one night. I had no one left.

So, now I was alone. Well, except for my grumpy grampa. Every hour or so he would mumble something about "had to have only had one son...and _he _had to marry an only child himself! And then, their daughters _other _grandparents had to have gone on a mission trip in east africa and catch Ebola for heavens sakes! Like _I _know how to raise a kid!..."

I would just roll my eyes. What a _complainer_! _He _wasn't the one who had to leave his beautiful sunny Florida home to live in some small town place, that seemed so mushy it should be illegal. Or leave his friends, his house, his beach...

I shook my head to clear away the sadness as we pulled into a driveway. It led to a white, two-story house that seemed _way_ too big for just my grandpa. He had basically disapeared off the earth after his wife, my grandma, had passed house they had once lived in had saddened him so much after her death. So much that he cut off all contact with his son, his daughter-in-law, and his granddaughter and moved. It took _forever _for social services to locate him, but they had, to his dismay.

Grandpa put the old buick in park, got out, and headed toward the house. I followed reluctantly. Why did this happen? Why was I forced to stay with my grandpa, who, didn't even want me anyway? Why _should _I stay here and endure this for a couple of months while I wait anxiously for my eighteenth birthday to arrive? I _shouldn't_. I _won't_. I smirked slightly as my grandpa and I walked through the front door. I was getting out of was my main priority right now, getting out of this place.

When we got in the house, me lugging my big blue duffel bag, grandpa turned to me.

"Your room is upstairs. Take a left and it's on your right. The bathrooms across the hall." he said as he started to lower himself in a beat-up recliner, "Oh, and make sure you get up bright and early tommarow, you have a bus to catch." he smirked a little and grabbed the remote of the table beside him as I stalked up the stairs with annoyance. I sat my duffel on the floor beside my bed and looked out the window. _Great, _I thought to myself bitterly, _It's too dark to run now, but I will...I'll get out of this place if it's the last thing I do. _One way, I was getting out of here.

I was gone.

**Okay, so I know it's short and dull, but i'm just trying to get it started. She'll meet Cam next chapter, promise:) **

**Avec Amour, **

**Paix et Adore**


	2. Golden

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Clique Or Twilight. **

The morning of my first day at OCD, I awoke with a start.

Or was it the fact that my grandpa was shaking me awake so rigidly that I felt like the Shake & Bake stuff that my mom used to make for me?

As I sat up in my down filled bed with annoyance, I fought a pang of pain that rushed through me. I promised myself that I wouldn't think of them. My parents.

"Hurry and get ready! The bus will be here in fifteen minutes!" Grandpa griped, stalking out the door in an angry huff. I glared at him and jumped out of the bed, instantly cursing to myself. How can he expect me to get ready in _fifteen _minutes?! I still had to throw my bookbag together! The man decided to wait until I was asleep to lay the the textbooks I needed on my nighstand for heavens sakes! Wasn't making me start a brand-new school in the middle of _febuary _bad enough?

I threw on some old jeans and a sweater, ran a brush through my tangled blond hair, and brushed my teeth as fast as I could. I grabbed my old L.L Bean bookbag and ran right down the stairs. Thankfully, just as I reached the kitchen, where grandpa was sitting, the bus honked for me. I left without even saying goodbye. Thankfully I wasn't hungry enough for breakfast, or that would have made my day even _worse._

I climbed the bus stairs quickly, because I knew _I _hated it when the preppy girls took _forever _to climb a small set of steps. But, As I got _on _the bus, however, I hit a bump in the road. The bus was already pretty full. There was no simple, empty seats. So I causually walked down the aisle, hoping someone would maybe _offer_ me a seat. No one did, that is, till I reached the back.

"Hey! New girl! There's a seat open right here!" I heard someone yell. I looked at the boy that was anxiously waving his hands throughout the air. My eyes crinkled in confusion. Why was this boy motioning for _me_? _Exspecially _since the brown-haired girl in front of him seemed to have an eye for him. And she was _way _prettier than me. But, hey, he was cute. _And _he was wanted to share his seat. Beggers can't be chosers.

"Thanks," I smiled as I sat down next to him. I sat my bag on my lap, looked down and played with the zipper on the smallest compartment shyly, hoping to avoid conversation. But the guy decided to be a chatterbox.

"Sooo, what's your name, Blondie?" He asked slyly, grinning slightly. I rolled my eyes. I _hated _that nickname. Can't anyone be original anymore?

"Claire Lyons." I said simply, then went back to my fascinating zipper.

He nodded, then added, "My name's Dempsey Solomon."

I just nodded. This guy was annoying already.

"So where you from? I heard you were coming from Alaska or something," He shrugged.

I almost laughed. Rumors. "Actually, I'm from Flordia, _not _Alaska."

Dempsey did laugh. "I'm sorry, rumors get around and I..."

I nodded, "It's okay."

He was quiet for a moment and then he asked, "So, ya got a boyfriend?"

Luckily, the brown-haired girl in front of me saved me.

"Demp, why don't you leave the poor girl alone?" She said, whiping her head around in our direction, then she looked at me and smiled. "don't worry, my dad's a lawyer. If you want to pull up some harrasment charges, he'll be glad to represent you."

"Hmmm. Good to know." I smiled weakly back. This girl seemed nice enough.

She laughed. "I'm Massie Block by the way," then, she motioned to the girl beside her, "This is Kristen." Kristen looked at me and smiled a little. She seemed a little shy, like me.

Hm. I could use a few friends to help me through the few days I was going to spend here. I knew I didn't want too stay long, but I figured if I were going to run away, might as well plan it out some. And I didn't want to spend my short time here all alone. I seriously didn't want to be trapped in the house with gramps during the evenings and weekends.

As I thought this over, I heard brakes squeal and felt the bus coming to a slow stop. My stomach lurched in time with the bus. I leaned over Dempsey and looked out the bus window. My new school. _Great._

I guess Massie saw my sick expression, because she instantly offered to help me get around the school. I agreed quickly.

"So what are you? Sophmore? Junior?..." Massie asked me as she, Kristen and I filed off the bus, into the downcast drizzle, and toward the school.

"Oh, I'm a Junior." I informed her, trying to suck in deep breaths of air to keep me from fainting. I really hope she doesn't notice my paranoia.

"Oh! That's great! Me and Kris are too! So is our friend Olivia. You'll like her, she super friendly."

I tried not to laugh. It seemed like this _town _was "super friendly".

"So what's your schedule?" Kristen asked as she peered around Massie to look at me.

It shocked me that she acually said something. I was beginning to think she was mute.

"Oh, uh, I have..." I stalled as I pulled my wrinkled schedule out of my jeans pocket, "Chemistry with Mr. Mason, then Trig with Miss. Lerane, Lunch, then English with Mr. Harris, then my last class is Gym with Coach Jenkins."

"Sweet! We have Chemistry together." Massie grinned, opening the school door for me. I walked through with Massie and Kristen close behind.

"And I have Trig and Gym with you." Kristen nodded, smiling as she and Massie came up to walk at my sides again.

"Oh, and everyone had lunch together," Massie confirmed, "Yes, this school is _that _small."

I nodded, grateful for the minimal capacity. And yet, as I looked at all the heads that seemed to turn in my direction as I walked on past, I wished that the school was bigger. Maybe I could hide easier that way.

This was going to be a long day.

______________________________________________________________

My first class went by pretty quickly. Massie chittered happily all the whole time, which to my suprise, made the class go by a little faster.

Trig was a whole different story. I sucked at math, and when your sitting next to a genius (Kristen), it's hard _not_ to feel inferior. I tried hard to concentrate on the problems, but this kid that sat in front of me wouldn't stop turning around to wink at me. Creeper. I seriously needed to talk to Massie about a restraining order.

When the lunch bell rang, Kristen led me to the large cafeteria. She pulled me by the elbow to get in line.

As I piled corn on my tray, Dempsey came up behind me.

"Hey Claire!" He bubbled. His smile was so nice that it caught me off guard for a second.

"Um, hey, uh...Dempsey," I smiled back, I walked over to the lunch lady to pay for my lunch. But, as I handed her a five, she stopped me.

"Oh, no, dear! You grandfather has already paid your lunch for the year." she insisted.

"What? Why would he do that?" I asked, confusion sweeping my mind. Why would Grandpa care about my nourishment? Weird.

She shrugged and motioned for Dempsey to come forward.

I started to walk toward the table Massie was waving me down at, but Dempsey followed me like a lost puppy.

"So," he started, "do you wanna sit with me and my friends for lunch?" He asked a little nervously, one hand holding his orange tray, the other stuffed in the pocket of his tan cargo's.

"Um, well, you see...Massie kinda already saved me a seat over _there_." I said sheepishly, gesturing to Massie and her hyper "I'm over here!" gestures.

"Oh," Dempsey replied, taking his hand out of his pocket and running it through his blond hair, "Well do you mind if me and my friends join you then?" he asked, his teeth glittering as he smiled again.

I wanted to throw my corn at him. But I didn't want to waste it.

"Uh, you'll have to ask Massie..." I responded. But I already knew the answer would be "yes" from the looks Massie was giving "Demp" on the bus this morning.

"Okay." He shrugged.

Dempsey got permission from Massie to sit with us, so he brought over two of his friends. He introduced them as Kemp and Danny. I noticed that this "Danny" fellow was my stalker from Trig class.

_Perfect._ I though bitterly. And when he winked at me,for, probably the tenth time today, I shuttered. I was tempted to ask if he had some disorder that made him wink every ten seconds, but, I was _way _too distracted by a golden-eyed boy from across the cafeteria to ask.

I probably stared for a solid minute before Massie interrupted my thoughts.

"Why are you staring at the Harringtons?" Massie asked me, her nose stuck up in disgust.

I tore my eyes from the beautiful-eyed boys face. "Huh?"

Massie giggled. "Don't even try it. That whole _family _is creepy. They never talk to _anyone_ other than teachers or each other."

My cheeks turned bright red, I could feel it. "Don't try _what_?" I asked innocently, biting into a carrot.

Olivia, who was sitting across the table from me, laughed. "Oh come on! You know you like him."

I bit my bottom lip. "Who?"

"Cam!" she laughed again. What was so funny? The boy was gorgeous!

I blushed again. "Please! I don't even _know _him!"

I looked up at the Harrington's table again. I really hadn't noticed the others before because the boy, Cam, had caught my full attention. But, now that I thought about it and searched the whole family faces, I realized something. They were _all_ drop-dead gorgeous.

Kristen, who was sitting right beside me, leaned over to me so the others wouldn't hear. "The red-haired one, that's Dylan..." she started, pointing them all out to me. I could have hugged her. "...the boy with the sandy colored hair, that's Chris. They're dating."

I froze. They were _dating_? Didn't Massie just say they were all family? Is that why she thinks they're so creepy?!

Kristen snickered as she looked at my expression. Amazingly enough, she knew _why _I looked so sick.

"Calm down Claire! They're all adopted. None of them are _real _family..." Kristen assured me, popping a peice of roll in her mouth and chewing slowly.

I waited patiently while she chewed. And then she started with the names again. "You see the blond boy? The one with curls? That's Derrick. He's dating the spanish looking one, Alicia." she smiled, looking at the only one left, "And the guy with the dark hair, _that's _Cam."

I blushed. Wow, I though I was smoother than that. I noticed something different about him, though.

"Lemme guess, he's dating someone in his adopted family too?" I added, casually flicking a peice of lint off my blue sweater.

Kristen chuckled. "Nah, he's a loner. But, he seems to like it that way."

I just nodded. What did I care anyway? I didn't even _know _him.

" Want me to take your tray for you?" a voice asked me. I looked up to see Danny, grabbing my tray out from under me.

"Uh, sure."

He winked at me again. I tried hard to keep my corn and carrots from coming back up.

I layed my head in my hands, bored out of my mind because most of the girls had gone to "the powder room" as Massie had called it. I was beginning to think she was one of those stuck-up people that _had _to be better than everone else. Maybe that's why she hated the Harrington's, cause they were all better looking than she was.

"Hey," Dempsey asked me from two seats away, "Why is Harrington staring at you?"

I looked up at him, confused, "What?"

Derrick shrugged. "Cam's just staring a hole through you."

I looked over at the Harrington's table, and sure enough there was Cam, his golden eyes fixated on me.

I fought the urge, I knew I shouldn't have, but, I was always the stubborn one.

I smiled at him.

His first expression was confusion, then shock. And then he returned the gesture, and smiled back. His smile was so beautiful, I blushed madly, wishing I still had my food so I could look preoccupied with something. Stupid Danny.

I looked back up a minute later and noticed that him and his family were gone. Crap. They must have went to class early. But then I noticed that everyone in the cafeteria were filing out. I must have been so caught up in the boy that I didn't even hear the bell.

I raced to my third block class, English. I made it just before the bell rang, But I was a disheveled and breathless. Before I could even grab an empty seat in the back, the teacher yelled ot over the chatter, "Get with the partner you chose yesterday, and I will give you the details on the project you will have for the rest of the year."

Wait a minute._ Partners? Project? Rest of the year? _What, did the world hate me now? What did I ever do to diserve this?!

"Miss. Lyons, I presume?" Mr. Harris asked me, pushing up his big round glasses. I instantly noticed this guy was one of those lazy teachers, the kind that didn't feel like teaching you so they gave you a projest that lasts _for the rest of the year! _His thinning hair was combed over the bald spot that was smack-dab in the middle of his head, he had hamburger grease all over his shirt and his mouth, and he had more chins than I had socks.

"Uh, yes." I nodded, "That would be me."

"Hmmm," he grunted, fliiping through some papers. "The only person that doesn't have a partner is Mr. Harrington." He said gesturing for someone to come forward. My heart lept.

"Sir?" I heard from beside me. His voice was deep and manly, yet sweet.

"Miss. Lyons will be your partner on the project." Mr. Harris explained, "Is that okay?" he asked us both.

I glanced at Cam to his his reaction. His hands were stuffed in his pockets casually and he had a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's alright with me." Cam answered, turning to me to see what I would say.

I blushed under his gaze and nodded.

"Good, now take a spot in the room to yourselves so you'll be able to work on your project after I give you the assignment." Mr. Harris demanded, trying to pull his abnormally large but out of his chair to stand up.

Cam led us to the back of the room in a corner, the farthest place from anyone else, sat down, and gestured for me to join him.

So, maybe the world _didn't_ Hate me after all.

**Ahhh! It took me awhile to type this up, because I wanted to get Cam in there but I didn't know where to end it. Well, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far. If it ever starts to get dull/boring, please let me know because I hate adding too much drama, but I also hate for it to be a bore, kay? **

**-Paix et Adore **

**;) - look, it's Danny. LOL. **


	3. Warning

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Clique Or Twilight. **

I tried to calm my rampaging nerves as I lowered myself beside Cam. I couldn't even figure out _why _I was feeling this way. I didn't even know him!

"Okay class," Mr. Harris stated, folding his hands behind his back, " I know you're all _dying _to find out what your project will be. Or should I say _projects._" He grinned like a super villian when he said his last word.

A chorus of groans errupted through the air. I heard someone yell "We've been tricked!" and noticed that Dempsey was in this class.

"Now, now, class!" Mr. Harris assured us, "Let me explain...you and your partner will chose a book. _Any _book. Then, each day, I will give you an asignment that you will have to complete that is relevant to the book you pick...this means," he paused, looking at Dempsey, "that you'll have to _read._ Any questions?"

There was complete silence until someone decided to make a cricket noise. Probably Dempsey.

"Okay, then," Mr. Harris said, heading over to his desk, "Get to it." He finished before he plopped into the small gray seat he had at his desk.

"Poor chair." Cam muttered from beside me. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

Then, Cam turned his body to face me. I could feel myself melting under his gaze. "So what book do you want to do?" he asked me casually, half-smiling at me. Truthfully his friendly-ness shocked me. Didn't Massie say that he really didn't talk to anyone? And didn't Kristen say he liked being alone? If he liked being alone, wouldn't he be mad at me for being his "forced" partner? Whatever, I didn't have time to argue with myself, I had to answer his question.

"Uh, It really doesn't matter to me." I said shrugging. I looked around nervously, biting my lower lip. Cam must have noticed.

"Are you running from the law or something?" he chuckled, noting my jumpy-ness.

His voice made me blush. Wait. How can someones _voice_ make you blush? What was I? Insane?

"Um, yeah, that's why I moved here." then, I jokingly looked around supiciously and added, "your not one of _them _are you?" I whispered.

He just laughed. It rang through my ears and made me shudder. Great. Now his laugh was making me shiver. What's next? His sneezing making me hypervenalate?

Mr. Harris must have heard Cam's laugh and glared at us from across the room. "Get to work," he ordered.

I rolled my ice blue eyes and glanced and Cam. "Why don't _you_ chose?"

"Okay," he replied, shrugging, "how about...Antigone?" He suggested.

I looked at him skeptially. "Antigone? Really?"

He sighed. "Uh, how about..." he thought for a second "....the Odessey."

I stared at him in shock. Why would he want to do some of the oldest and hardest books?

"What?" he asked me as I stared.

"Why don't we do an average book?" I suggested casually, hoping I wasn't hurting his feelings.

Now _he _looked skeptical. "And what do you suggest we do?" he asked me, a cocky smirk playing on his face.

"Well," I started, "how about we do something like...Where the Red Fern Grows?"

He thought about it for a second, then nodded, smiling. "I like it. It's a good book without being over complicated. Nice."

I blushed again. "Thanks." Man! I really wish this whole crush-on-a-guy-I-barely-knew thing would just go away!

We sat in silence for awhile after that, until Cam asked me a question.

"So," he asked me sitting his elbow in his lap and his chin in his hand, "why _did _you move here?"

I bit my lower lip. With most people, I hated telling them. Massie had already asked me this morning, and I had a terrible time telling her. But, with him, I just _wanted _to tell him. He seemed really easy to talk to.

I sighed. "My parents got in a car accident, and they had no other family besides my Grandpa, who lives near town." I felt the pain rising up in my throat choaking me a little. I breathed in a big gulp of air so I wouldn't cry.

"Oh." he whispered. Then he looked at me and sighed. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

I shook my head. "Nah, It's alright...It happened and there's nothing I can do to change that...I just got to move on." I whispered back, my voice cracking a little.

He nodded as the bell rang.

Wow. This class went by _fast._ I stood up and whiped the dirt off my butt, grabbed my bookbag, and started for the door. But, before I could make it, Cam grabbed my arm.

The first thing I noticed about his touch, was that It was _cold. _I was so suprised by the temperature of his hands that I imediatly pulled away.

"Oh, sorry," he appologized looking down at his feet.

I bit my lip. "No, it wasn't you, it was just that...well...your hands are seriously _freezing. _Do you need a jacket or something?" I asked, my forehead crinkled in confusion.

He smiled like someone with a secret. "Nah, I'm good...I just wanted to give you your pencil back, you dropped it."

"Uh, Oh, thanks, Cam" I said grabbing my pencil from him.

"No problem," he replied, smiling at me, "so, uh, I'll see you tommarow, okay?"

"Okay," I managed to squeak out.

My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty. What was going _on_ with me? Why did I feel so happy for him to _want _me to come to school tommarow? Or, was he just saying that because it's what _everyone _said when they say goodbye to a friend or classmate? Why did I suddenly feel like _wanting _to come back to this itty-bitty school? What was _wrong _with me?

These were the questions running through my mind as I played lacross in gym and as I rode back home on the crowded, smelly bus. Wonderful. Now he was killing my sanity. Heck, he had already whiped out my concentration skills.

I shook the confusion from my mind as I raced up the stairs to my grandpa's house. I opened the door and was blasted with a warm burst of air. Ahhhh, the heat was on. Which, this thought, brought up and new question. Why was Cam so cold? I mean, not in a emotional sense, but a in a purely physical way. And what were with his eyes? I've never heard of golden eyes before. Exspecially since I noticed in gym that Dylan Harrington, Cam's adopted sister,also had the same mesmerising eyes. How can you be adopted and have the same rare eye-color? Did they all have the same golden eyes? Was that why Mr. and Mrs. Harrington had adopted them? Because of the rarity of their eyes?

"Claire?" I heard grandpa call, "Claireee?"

"Coming!" I called back, following his voice into the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, The first thing I noticed was the strange way the temperature increased, compared to the rest of the house. The second odd thing was the handsome boy sitting in my grandpa's kitchen.

His dark skin highlighted the dirty white shirt he donned and His black hair was poking out in some places, as if he had either just woken up, or gotten in a tuffle with someone. But, all in all, he was pretty cute. _Way _better looking than Dempsey, but still, he couldn't light a match to Cam.

"Hello Claire," My grandpa greeted me, a smile on his face.

_What was this geeser up too? _I automatically thought. This couldn't be good.

"Hi." I simply said back. I had no time for small talk.

"I'd like you to meet Josh Hotz," Grandpa smirked at me, gesturing to the boy across the table, "He's the son of my dear friend and business partner, Willie Hotz."

Josh glanced at me and grinned, showing off his beautiful smile. I nodded in return.

"Well, Mr. Lyons, Its not _really _a buisness, Its just the town general store." Josh countered, smirking at my grandpa.

I giggled at Josh's remark. Finally, my grandpa was the one getting burned.

Grandpa just half-smiled at Josh in a villianous way. Josh just laughed.

The feeling pf being ignored was a pain in the butt, exspecially since my grandpa had _called _me in here, so I turned to go walk up stairs to put my stuff away, when my grandpa called me back.

"Yes?" I asked, my tone filled with annoyance.

"Just wondering how your day went," Grandpa replied, sipping his hot chocolate. Josh looked my way and did the same. Oh, so _now _I was the center of attention.

"It was okay," I sighed, shifting my bag from one shoulder to the other.

Grandpa grunted. "Make any friends?" He asked me, setting the cup down on the oak table.

"Yeah," I sighed, wishing they'd give me a cup of cocoa.

"Who?" was all he asked this time. I restrained from rolling my eyes.

"Uh, Massie Block, Kristen Gregory...Cam Harrington..." I replied, blushing a little as I said Cam's name. Well, at least I thought we _could _be friends at least. "...and a few others."

"Oh that's nice. Good to see you fitting in." Grandpa nodded. I just stood there akwardly for a few moments.

Josh then looked up at the clock on the wall. "Shoot, I gotta get home," He hurried, as he stuck his cup in the sink. He said goodbye to me and grandpa, but, when he passed me, he quietly added, "Can I see outside for a sec?"

"Uh, I guess," I whispered, a little confused, Then I looked up at my grandpa.

"Uh, can I go to my room now?" I asked him nervously.

Grandpa shrugged. "I don't care."

So, I pretended to go up to my room, but ended up following a cute, toned boy outside on the back lawn. I layed my bookbag on the grass and folded my arms across my chest. "So, what is it?" I asked him, a little impatient.

"Well, you see..." he started off, running nis hands through his hair nervously,"...I know I barely know you and all, but..."

Holy crap. I really hoped this kid wasn't going to ask me out.

"...I just need to warn you." he finished.

My eyebrow shot up in confusion. "Warn me? About what?"

He looked down at his beat up Nikes. "Uh, well...I need to warn you about.... the Harrington's..." he sighed, looking like he wasn't really supposed to be telling me this.

Why would he warn me about the Harrington's? Yes, maybe Winker Boy, but the Harrington's?

"...I heard you mention Cam's name and it bugged me," he continued, sighing, "now, I may not know _you..._but I _do _know the Harringtons." he said, pulling out his phone and looking at the time. "they're bad people Claire...that's all I can really tell you. Just, please, head the warning okay?" He finished.

He backed out of my yard quickly,before I could respond, throwing his phone in his pants pocket, "see you later!" he called, once he was out of sight.

I stood there for a minute in pure shock. What did he mean they were "bad people"? I shook my head, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"Wow. That was random." I said aloud as I slung my bookbag over my shoulder and headed back inside, into my room, and onto my bed, so I could think about todays crazy events.

As I lay there, It was no suprise that the first face that came into my mind was a gorgeous boy with honey colored eyes.

And then I fell asleep, my dreams concentrating around him completely.

And I didn't mind one bit.

**Okay, so, obviously Claire's starting to have some feelings for him. And seeming that he's so nice to her, he obviously doesn't HATE her or anything like that. Oh, just to mention this, Josh is already a werewolf. That's why it was it was hotter in the kitchen than anywhere else in the house. Did anybody catch that before I just mentioned it? Anyway, I know it's a little boring, but it's sort of a filler. I don't want them to instantly fall for each other. Well, at least not _realize _it anyway:). Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think so far, 'kay? **

**-Paix et Adore :p**


	4. Fear

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Clique Or Twilight. **

"Listen Claire," Massie was telling me at lunch one day, "I know you're new here and all but...if you want to fit in...you're going to have to learn to dress a bit nicer." She said, flipping her brown locks over her shoulder.

My cheeks burned as I looked over my old New York Knicks jersey and my old blue jeans.

"Please, Massie," Kemp scoffed from across the table, "just because the girl doesn't like wearing three-inch heels, doesn't mean she isn't going to fit in."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "_I _think she's perfect the way she is." He said, grinning at me. I saw Olivia glaring at me from beside him.

Barf.

"Man!" I heard Dempsey say from one side of me, "That Cam guy just keeps _staring_."

I glanced at Dempsey. "What!?"

"Well," Dempsey said, gesturing to the Harrington table, "just _look _at him, he won't stop staring at you."

I looked up to see that the accustation was true. Cam's beautiful yellow eyes caught mine, and he grinned and motioned for me to come there. I felt my cheeks ignite, and heard Kristen say from the other side of me, "Well, don't keep the boy waiting..."

I nodded and bit my lip. "Uh, yeah...I should go see what he wants..." I said, getting up slowly and heading toward the table. The Harrington's, beside Cam, were all talking. But, when I sauntered up to their table, they all dropped their conversations and stared at me.

"Uh..." I started to say, but the words got caught in my throat, " um, Cam...you wanted to...uh...see me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah...I just wanted to see if you have a copy of Where The Red Fern Grows...or do you need me to let you borrow one of my copies?" he asked me, looking up at me with those eyes.

"Nah." I told him, " I brought my own copy today. I'm suprised that Mr. Harris was that lazy that he let us have _three weeks _to decide on a book. We finally have to read it today."

Cam laughed. "Yeah. Basically, English class is just a place to go and play truth or dare now."

I giggled. 'I exspecially loved the dare I came up with yesterday: 'Cam, I dare you to tell Olivia that her hair looks exceptionally lovely today.'" I smiled to myself, "that made my day...and hers."

"I think what you asked Mr. Harris was funnier, " Cam chuckled, "'Mr. Harris? Could I have a bite of your sandwhich?'" He said, mocking me. "that was the best dare I ever came up with!"

We both laughed until I heard a "ech-hem!" coming from the pretty red-head beside him.

"Oh, sorry Dyl," Cam appologized, then he glanced at me. "Lemme introduce you to my family."

He looked at the red-head again. "This is Dylan...she's pretty nice...at times..." he told me smirking at her. She playfully punched him on the arm.

"Hello Claire," she greeted me, "In the short time you've been here, I've heard _a lot _about you." she said, glancing slyly at Cam as she said that. Cam glared at her.

"The boy sitting next to her is Chris," he said, gesturing to a boy with sandy-colored hair next to her. "and the guy across from Chris, that's Derrick." Derrick looked at me and then Cam.

"Oh! So this is Claire Lyons! The girl that you can't stop talking about!" Derrick laughed, then looked at me. "He's always telling us how amazing you are." he told me.

I blushed, which made Derrick laugh even harder. I could have swore I heard Cam growl.

Cam bit his lip and finished his introductions. "And the girl beside of him, that's Alicia." he told me gesturing to a dark-haired beauty. She smiled in my direction, and I smiled back.

"So, that's my family," Cam said, shrugging. "You can't choose 'em"

That's when Derrick threw a celery stick at Cam's head.

As the Harrington's and I laughed, the bell rang. "It was nice meeting you all." I said, as I backed away to my table to grab my bookbag.

When I got to English, me and Cam both decided that since we had both read the book several times, we'd skip that part of the project and just play truth or dare. So, that's what me and him did for an hour and a half, I hoping that it would never end.

But, It did. And I noticed, as I walked to my locker to put my book away, that my heart was somehow _soaring. _I felt perfect, and I couldn't stop humming under my breath. But, unfortunatly, my good mood was shattered on account that I couldn't seem to put my combination in right. Was Cam the reason? Was I all to happy and estatic to really _care _about being on time to class?

I finally got my locker open just as the late bell rang. And, to my amazement, I didn't really care. I was still singing my show tune as I shoved my book in between my Chemistry and Trig textbooks. I slammed my locker and turned around, but, someone was blocking my exit, because they were standing about a foot away from me. I was so startled I let out a small shriek. And I let out another one when I saw who it was.

Danny.

"Hellooo, Claire," he greeted with a smirk. I wanted to slap it off his face.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to see around him, "I'm late for class."

He smiled at me, a sick, perverted smile. "You're not going anywhere."

What was he going to do? I asked myself, and at the same time, I noticed his eyes were locked on my lips, and I nearly vomited. Why was this kid so obsessed? I made it pretty clear that I couldn't even stand _looking_ at the guy. Why did he always continue to torture me?

Ew. I'd rather make-out with a shoe than kiss him.

He stroked my face. I felt my lunch coming back up. Maybe if I puked on him, he would get distracted for a second, enough time for me to make my escape. But, I tried a different approach

"Get away from me!" I pleaded, hoping maybe he'd come to his senses and listen.

His face was milimeters away from mine. He wasn't going to back down. I was toast.

And then I heard a terrifying snarl.

I looked to my left, and noticed Cam standing there, in a crowch.

"Get away from her, Robbins." Cam growled, stalking forward.

And that's when I noticed something. He was no longer the funny, sensitive Cam I was friends with. He looked _dangerous_. That's when I remembered what Josh had said. I shuddered at the memory.

Danny stepped away from me and glared at Cam. "What are you going to do about Harrington?"

Cam's upper lip curled upward, and a hiss escaped from his lips. His glare was so menacing, _I _was scared.

Danny grabbed my arm. "C'mon Claire, let's go."

I jerked away. "No!"

He grabbed ny arm again and jerked me toward him. Hard.

Unfortunatly for Danny, Cam saw.

Cam let out a petrifying snarl and leaped toward Danny pinning him to the ground. Cam then stood and lifted Danny by his collar and threw him up against a locker.

I just stared, scared stiff. I had never seen anything like that leap he had just made. Well, besides for on Animal Planet.

Cam then turned to me and took my hand softly. They were still as cold as ever.

"Let's get out of here," he said before leading me toward the school exit.

"W-Wait," I asked, pulling my hand out of his, "I have to get to class..."

Cam gazed at me. "Not after what you just saw," he whispered, his golden eyes sad, "I need to talk to you...so, I'm taking you home. I'll talk to you during the ride over."

I just stared. "What about my Gym class? I can't skip!" I exclaimed, turning back around and heading for my class. Danny still was laying in the hallway, crying. I would have laughed if I wasn't so frightened.

Cam darted, rather quickly, around me to block my pathway. "I'll get Dylan to cover for you...I know she's in your class....just," He paused, his breath caught, "Let me talk to you."

I hesitated.

"Don't worry," Cam assured me, his voice barely audible, "I won't hurt you..."

And the thing was, I _knew _he wouldn't.

So, I smiled softly and agreed.

**Wow, finally some action. LOL. I tried to speed it up a little, so I forwarded it to three weeks later, and all this time they've gotten to know each other and become friends. **

**BTW: None of the Harrington's have any powers, but all vampires have a certain "sixth sense". They have gut feelings about everything. That's just my version anyway:). I just didn't want them to have any powers, but I wanted them to have _something._ **

**Well, please R&R!! **

**-Paix et Adore **


	5. Mesmerising

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Clique Or Twilight.**

My heart pounded in my chest as Cam and I rode out of the school parking lot in his cherry red Mustang. The fear was a combination of two things:

1. The speed he was going. How did he even see the road at ninety miles per hour?

2. Just being _with_ him. But, was that really _fear_? Or was that excitement?

"Listen Claire," Cam stated, interupting my thoughts, "you have to do me a huge favor."

I glanced at him. "Sure," I managed to get out, secretly wiping my sweaty hands on the leather interior that I was sitting on.

He sighed, then glanced at me. "Forget everything you just saw."

I froze, playing the scene back in my head. I shuttered.

"Why would you want me to do that?" I asked him, confused. Usually, if someone knocked the crap out of someone, they'd want to tell the entire school, so, why was he wanting my "rescue" to be a secret?

His jaw clenched.

"Just do it." he snapped, his tone covered with irritation, his hands gripping the steering wheel with superior force.

"Okay," I whispered, half-shocked, half-hurt, that he would even _talk _to me like that, "you didn't have to get so hostile...I was just curious."

His expression softened. "Some things in this world...you don't need to know...it's _safer _if you didn't know." He replied, taking one hand off the steering wheel and running it through his dark waves in frustration.

Shock ran through me. "I always knew there was something different about you...I just didn't know _what_."

Boy, I _really _shouldn't have said that.

"Oh so now you _do_?" He spat, pushing harder on the accelerator, "Tell me Claire? What am I? I'm just _dying _to know what you think I am!"

My breath caught. I hesitated.

"Come on! Tell me!" he yelled, his golden eyes wild, "I know I must seem like a monster to you! What else could I _be_? Well guess what? I'm sorry I'm not like Dempsey or anything! Sorry that I have to be different! I'm sorry that I'm not _normal _enough for you!" He clutched the wheel tighter, and shook his head.

I managed to speak as he paused from his tirade. "Truthfully? I don't think your a monster..." I assured him, crossing my arms over me chest. I noticed the speed decreased a little as he peeked over at me.

"You don't?" he asked me, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Nope." I answered simply, wondering if I should tell the theroy I had though of earlier that day.

He scoffed. "Really? That what am I?" He asked me, curiosity rising in his voice.

"You really want to know?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised in question.

He just nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well," I said, looking over at him, "I think your more of an angel."

Cam laughed. "An _angel_? Really Claire? What have I done that was so 'angelic'?"

"Well," I replied, shrugging, "you just saved me from a sick stalker."

He smirked. "That was only for you. Anyone else, I would have probably sat back and laughed."

"Okay then...you're _my _angel then." I said as he pulled into my grandpa's driveway and parked the car. I noticed Josh leaning against a nearby tree, in the rain, glaring at the car menacingly.

He turned to me and smiled softly. "Yeah...I'll always be watching out for you."

"Promise?" I asked, my heart racing in my chest.

"Promise." He swore, taking my pinky and and wrapping it around his. He gazed into my eyes for a second and I swear I could see heaven.

His eyes bored into mine, and his smile made my heart beat like the drums of an extremely rapid rock song.

He smiled lightly and pulled his pinky from mine. "I got to go," he said, biting his lip, "And from the expression that guys wearing," he smirked, glancing at Josh,"you gotta go too."

I silently cursed the handsome boy that was _still _glaring from the tree.

Cam leaned over to me and wrapped his arms around me softly.

"Bye Claire," he breathed into my ear, making my breathing go unsteady, "I'll pick you up tommarow morning, okay?"

I had to pull away to answer him. I couldn't breathe when we were so close, so, I knew I wouldn't have been able to talk. "Uh, yeah, that would be great."

"Good," he smiled at me, turning back to the wheel.

I stepped out the car and stood, watching him as he peeled out the driveway and disapeared down the road. My heart fluttered as I thought of seeing him tommarow. Heck, I barely even noticed that I was getting drenched from the pouring rain.

Gosh, he was amazing.

I didn't move from my position in the lawn until I heard footsteps from behind me. Knowing exactly who it was and _why _he was chasing me down, I had to get out of there. I sprang lightly up the steps and noticed that the Buick was missing and an old rusty orange Ford had taken it's place. Where was my grandpa?

"I _cannot_ believe you!" a deep voice fumed from behind me, "What did I tell you? He's dangerous! Completely and utterly _dangerous_!"

I turned on Josh, glaring. "He is anything but dangerous. He's the most sweetest person I have ever met. How can you judge him? You go to a completely different school!"

I turned back to walk up to my room, but he caught my elbow.

"Just, please," he pleaded, his chocolate brown eyes mesmerising, "listen to me."

I noticed at that moment that Cam and Josh were the only two people who could nearly hypnotize me with their eyes. Too bad for Josh that Cam's gaze was stronger.

I looked away and shook my head. I wasn't giving in.

"Whatever," Josh mumbled, running his hands through his dark brown hair, "It's your funeral."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I go now? Or is that too _dangerous_?" I was _so _over trying to be nice.

Josh smirked. "Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to go mudding with me and my friends." he watched as a smile sparked on my face. "Your grandpa told me to watch you like a hawk, so you don't try to skip town or anything, so, instead of keeping you here, locked up in your room, I decided to take you to my reservation."

I threw my bookbag down in the middle of the hallway. I haven't even thought of running away ever since I met Cam.

"Wait." I asked, a question forming in my head, "You're Quiluette?" My grandpa had mentioned the tribe before.

"Well," Josh answered, shrugging, "I'm half. My dad is full Quiluette, and my mom was from the town. Just a simple farmers daughter."

"Oh," I nodded, "so you all live on the reservation?"

Josh shook his head and looked down. "Nah. My mom died when I was three."

I felt my eyes start to sting. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry." I could completely relate.

He smiled. "I didn't really know her much, so..." He trailed off, leaving me with one more question.

"Hold on," I said, "I thought that the Quiluettes lived in Washington?"

He laughed. "Yeah, well, we formed a small tribe over here in Westchester. Not everyone can stay in one place forever, you know?"

"Yeah I know," I smiled, "so, when were we supposed to go?"

He shrugged. "How about now?"

My smile exploded even wider. I _loved _mudding. Me and my Flordia friends used to do it all the time.

"Cool, " I said, trying to contain my excitement, "let's go."

This Josh kid was cooler than I thought.

**AH! Sorry it took me FOREVER to update! Hope you guys like it so far! Please review! If you've gotten down this far, then you MUST have read it! Even if all you have to say is "I hated it", that's alright! Just review, 'kay? **

**BTW: I still wanted to use the Quiluette tribe, so I decided that, in this story, some of them moved down to Westchester and started their own small tribe. Okay? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Paix et Adore :D**


	6. Paranoid

** So, this story has been kinda...not updated? For two years. But, I re-read it, decided I want to continue it. It won't end or continue like twilight. Everything that has already been witten will stay, but if you're expecting a happy ending, you may not get one. If I get like, 0 reviews, I'll assume no one is reading it and I'm wasting my time, which I don't have much of. But, that being said, you don't have to like it. You can say "I hate it." I take critical reviews just as much as encouraging ones. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except some cute shoes. **

That evening had been wonderful. The rain poured so heavily they could barely see anything in front of them as they plowed through the thick, red mud they were now all covered in. The rain was cold, but when she wrapped her arms around Josh's torso, she was instantly warm. She concluded it was a Quiluette thing. The four-wheelers they used were all back up in Josh's dad's garage (except for Landon's that was still concreted in the mud), and Josh and Claire said goodbye to his friends.

Josh, even though he was still paranoid at times, was fun to be around. So were is hot (literally and figuratively) friends. They all knew each other from when they were kids; they even picked on Griffin Hastings for being the slowest to potty train. But, as they drove home in his beat-up Ford, Josh turned back to his "mother-mode" as his friends called it, and grilled Claire on Cam.

"I have a question," Josh started, his eyes more on Claire than on the road, "why do girls never listen to anything anyone ever says? Why do they always have to do whatever they want, even if it could bring danger? Please Claire, explain." He put on his mask, his "calm" mask. The one that he always seemed to wear but never feel.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Would you just please _shut up _about Cam? He's a good guy. I told you about that Danny freak." She started to undo her seatbelt as she caught sight of her grandpa's house.

Josh glared at her, " Danny will be the least of your problems if you don't be careful."

Claire glared back, her fists bawling up unconciously. "Are you threatning me?"

Josh laughed, his eyes softening for a moment. "No Claire, I'm not threatning you. I'm trying to look out for you. If you'd stop focusing on Cam's looks and more on him as a being, then you would understand."

Claire instantly thought about the attack Cam pulled on Danny. She shook her head, trying to succesful delete the image, just like Claire had asked. It didn't work.

"Listen," Claire stated as the truck came to a stop in her driveway, "I can take care of myself. I don't need some-" she glanced at Josh's body under his tight white (and muddy) T-shirt, "uhhh, boy...to, um, watch out for me!" Any girl would get distracted from that body.

Josh rolled his eyes, trying unsuccesfully to hide the amusement from his face. "Claire, seriously. I'm just trying to help you. I like you."

Claire blushed, the heat rising all over. Then she realized he probably meant as a friend. "And I like you. But Josh, you really are crazy. Cam is a great guy. Maybe you two should get together! You two have a lot in common."

Josh scowled, but then stopped himself. "You know what Claire? You're right. Me and Cam _do _need to talk." He smiled like he meant it.

And he did mean it.

Dempsey watched Claire and Cam laughing at the Harrington's table, just as he did every day. He hated to admit it, and probably wouldn't if he could help it, that Claire wasn't really intertested in him. The suckiest part was, that she seemed into Cam Harrington. I mean, it would be different if she were into, say, Dustin Jones, the school's quaterback. I mean, heck, he wasn't very good, but he was still "charming" as his ex-girlfriend Alexandra would say. That's who he lost her too in the first place. But that was mainly because Dempsey let her know that he thought cheerleading wasn't a sport, and she happened to be the _head _cheerleader. No one ever accused him of being brillant.

"Hey, Demps," Massie exclaimed, pulling out an orange chair and gracefully sitting down. She batted her long eyelashed at him, trying to be seductive.

Dempsey had to admit, Massie was gorgeous. Just not his type. Ever since Alexandra, he really hadn't had much interest in those types of girls. He glanced back over at Claire, his heart pouding in pain when she saw Cam whisper something in her ear. She bursted out laughing and glanced over at-which one was the Spanish one?- Alicia, he thought, and Alicia, her eyes wide, demanded to know what Claire had just heard, assuming it was about her. He groaned in frustration.

"Dempsey," Massie prodded, looking at him in concern, "what's the matter?"

Dempsey just stared at Massie. Her amber eyes shone. Her glossy hair reflected the light of the caferteria. In the corner of his eye he saw Olivia and Danny coming toward them, Kristen trailing behind a few steps. He had to get out of there. He stood up and ambled towards Claire, Massie screaming his name across the crowded cafeteria, her arms probably waving, her eyes deffintily firery. But he didn't turn. He had his sights ste and was not getting distracted. As he approached, all five of the Harrington's and Claire stopped talking and glanced at him.

"Claire, we need to t-talk." he sputtered. His breath ws shaking and he was perspirating madly. He really liked this new, unique, girl.

Claire knitted her blonde eyesbrows. "What is it Dempsey?"

"I-uh..." but he was interupted by a loud _bam._

Everyone turned to see a tan, muscular boy scanning the cafeteria, the entrance door swinging fiercly. His brown eyes fixated on Claire, and then the golden eyes boy sitting next to her. Josh, his mask as calm as ever, strolled up and knocked Dempsey out the way. He nodded at Claire and turned his attention towards Cam.

"Harrington, we need to talk."

**REVIEW! Choppy? yes.**

-Paix et Adore


	7. Confrontation

**So, every time I say I'm back and I'm going to finish a story, I finish a chapter then disappear. So, I'm not promising anything this time, I just have to finish this or I'll never forgive myself. I don't know how long it will be, but I will finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. Or Twilight. **

Cam looked up at Josh and smirked as Dempsey scowled to himself, not daring to be too loud in case Josh would decide to use those muscles of his.

"Oh, what do want to talk about, Joshie?" Cam joked, slipping his arm around Claire and lifting his dark eyebrows in defiance. Josh cringed as Claire leaned her head down on Cam's shoulder.

"I asked him to talk to you, Cam," Claire butted in, "it seems as though you two have some…issues…you need to work out. Your personalities are so alike; I don't see why you can't be friends!" Claire beamed at the thought.

Josh smirked as her "why can't we all be friends" attitude. "Yeah, Cammie," Josh teased, "we have some issues we need to settle."

The Harrington's glared at him with their golden eyes, but Josh just smirked in response. There was a crowd growing, and some of the teachers that were nibbling on their tuna sandwiches started to make their way over.

"Listen Harrington," Josh started, trying to keep from making eye contact with any of the teachers in case they realized he shouldn't even be in the school building without a visitor's pass, "I just want to talk. I don't want to start anything," He glanced around at the curious students that were silently begging God for a fight, "at least not here anyway."

Claire gave him a perplexed look, silently asking him what he meant, but Josh ignored this and continued to challenge Cam with his dark eyes until Cam got up from his seat and followed Josh out of the cafeteria. Some of the students tried to follow, but Josh's glare kept them away.

Once they were out in the empty hallway, Cam leaned against a nearby locker and looked at Josh questionably.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm here for," Josh said, reading Cam's expression.

"Listen, chief," Cam spat, "you make scene out there, and you expect me to actually want to talk to you? I have spent two years here trying to stay invisible and you go and blow it within five minutes."

Josh snorted. "Like you aren't making a scene dating the new girl? Cut the crap. You know _that's _what I'm here."

Cam's frowned in annoyance, but stayed silent.

Josh crossed his arms over his chest, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Listen, I know we are very different," Josh stated, giving Cam a pointed look, "and I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm not asking I'm telling you. Stay away from Claire. She's been through enough. Don't make her fall for you so you can leave her in the blink of an eye."

Cam gritted his teeth. "Is that so, Hotz? What makes you think I would leave her, huh? What makes you think I don't care for her?"

Josh looked away with a shake of his head. He couldn't believe this guy. "So, when she starts to age, when she starts to mature and you don't...what are you going to tell her? You found a new anti-wrinkle remedy that keeps you looking seventeen? Face it. We can't have a normal life. Which means, you can't have a normal girl." Josh looked Cam straight into his golden eyes, daring him to argue.

Cam just smiled, his white teeth gleaming against his full lips. "She's not normal, she's special. And I'm sensing that deep down, the real reason you are here, telling me to stay away from her, is that you want her all to yourself," Cam shook his head and looked down for a second.

Josh's anger started boiling, his temperature rose and his nose flared, but he knew better. He whirled himself around and punched a nearby locker, leaving the locker un-usable due to the fact that Josh had turned it into a crumble of metal with one hit. He took deep breaths like his dad taught him and tried to keep from quivering. Once he was composed enough to speak, he turned to an amused Cam, and tried one more plan.

"You know if you subject her to our world, she will die," Josh whispered, looking at the old yellow tile beneath his sneakers, "the others will kill her for being human and knowing our secret." He looked up at Cam, and he knew by Cam's sick expression he had finally gotten through to him.

"Are you sure you don't have any alterior motives?" Cam asked, his eyes displaying his pain.

Josh ran his hand threw his dark shaggy hair and sighed. "At first there was. I care about her. I care about her enough to rather her be with someone like Dempsey than you..." Josh stopped for a second to consider something. "The Volturi. Those are the, let's say "leaders" of your bat cave, right?"

Cam gritted his teeth again, not answering.

"Of course I'm right," Josh grinned, "they wouldn't like it if their little vamp world got turned upside down and, dare I say_, threatened_, by a seventeen year old human girl, would they?"

"And I'm sure your grandpa would love for you to try and "swoon" a human just as you are getting used to being a werewolf. Not to mention she's "pale-skinned". An outsider. I'm sure all your fuzzy little brothers would accept her." Cam countered, stepping cautiously toward Josh.

"At least I wouldn't be leading her to her immenant death," Josh growled, taking a step forward.

Cam glared. With a step, he was nose to nose with Josh, "At least I'd be able to protect her," Cam snarled.

Just as Josh lifted his fist a bell rang throughout the empty hallway. Josh slightly pushed Cam and glowered.

"This isn't over," Josh claimed, turning on his heel and disappearing just as the cafeteria doors swung open and hoard of unassuming students poured out.

Cam smirked and whispered, "Not until I'm dead."

**Okay, so I wanted them to fight, but I hate it when authors have something crazy and out of the ordinary in every chapter. Because it gets to the point when nothing is ever suprising. So...hang in there for me, trust me. Next chapter...Claire/ Cam romance.**

**Please review. Even negetive reviews would be nice. But, I really like nice reviews too... **

**with love, **

**Paix et Adore**


	8. Danger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Claires POV**

"Uhh...what happened to my locker?" Olivia pouted next to me, checking out the heap of dented metal that used to be her locker. "How am I supposed to fix my makeup now?" Olivia bit her over-glossed bottom lip and looked at me like I had an answer.

"Umm...aren't you more worried about getting your books for the second half of classes today? Other than your makeup?" I asked. I grabbed my copy of Where the Red Fern Grows out of my puke green locker, trying to guess what stupid book assignment my teacher would give Cam and I today. My stomach dipped when I thought about him. Cam, not my English teacher of course. I slightly gagged at the thought. Cam and I never made it official, but there was something between us. I just wish he would admit it so I can finally kiss those lips I've been dreaming about. Oh Cameron Harring-

My thoughts were interupted by someone grabbing me from behind. "What do you say we skip English?" the voice whispered in my ear. I shivered.

I giggled like a school girl and turned around to meet Cam's sweet gaze. He laced his hand through mine and met his forhead with mine. All I could think about was how his lips were mere milimeters from mine, and how bad I wanted to close the distance. His ice cold touch always took me by a suprise, even though we have held hands many times in the last month and a half. It was mid-march after all, he was just cold. Right?

"So what do you say Claire bear? Be a bad girl and skip school with me. I'll make it worth it." His eyes seared into mine, begging for my company, "you won't regret it."

I smiled. Like there was _ever _a chance I would say "no"?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

"And this is my room," Cam was saying, flopping down on the kind sized bed. His hair flopped with him, and I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to even be in his presence. He had drove me home in his mustang, his cold hand gripping mine and not letting go until he stopped the car in front of a beautiful stone mansion in the middle of no where and let me out of the passengers side like a true genetleman. He had to take my hand again after I tripped over my own feet. I was so busy gawking at the beautiful house that I let my clumsiness stick out like a sore thumb. He showed me every room in the house, and with each one I felt more and more out of place, realizing that not only was he gorgeous, smart, funny, but he was also fifthy rich. At least he could have been middle class. I could live with that. But rich? We were already unbalanced, but now they fact that he has money made the balance tip over; my insecurity was starting to overtake me.

"It's nice," I sqeaked, taking in the clean, hardly furnished room. It smelled of fresh linen and Drakkar Noir, Cam's famous cologne. I tried to inconsipicously breathe the scent in without letting on that I was sniffing the air.

Cam frowned at me, sensing something was wrong. He slowly got up from the bed and grabbed my face, his hands sending chills down my spine. His eyes raked over me, I looked down at my Keds, hoping he wouldn't notice my reddning cheeks.

"Claire," Cam inqired, running his slightly rugged fingers over my cheeks, "is everything okay?"

My heart quickened. I have always had a bad case of word-vomit. Once I got something out, forget it, it was all out. I clentched my mouth shut. Gosh, I was so..._plain. _And he was deffinitely special. What did I have that kept his interest? Whatever it was, I knew I would lose it soon. Girls like me didn't get to keep guys like him.

Cam bit his lip and pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to my forehead, keeping them there for a few seconds. He pulled away to look at me.

"I love you, Claire."

I felt like my heart was soaring. I had never felt as happy as I was in that moment. All of my worries were pushed back inside my head as I realized what he just told me. But, about the time I started to revel in the fact that my first love just told me he loved me, my gut wrentched, I didn't know whether to cry or smile, dance or puke. I knew that this happiness was only temporary. He would move on to someone better, and I had to be careful.

I looked down and muttered "I love you too," half-heartedly. I couldn't meet his eyes. I loved him, I really did. But my insecurity and fear of abandonment won out.

I felt Cam tug me toward a neaby office chair. He sat down and sat me on his lap, cradling me as the tears came. As a blubbered like an idiot, Cam kissed my hair, my cheeks, my head and begged me to tell him why I was upset. The hurt in his eyes compelled me to tell him.

After a moment more of sobbing, I calmed down to sniffles and explained, "It's just that you have _everything._ You have money, you are smart, you're gorgeous, you're funny...and much more. You are every girl's dream guy." I whiped my nose on the back of my hand, barely caring about how gross it was. "I love you Cam, I'm just scared. There is something about you. I don't know what it is, but I do know you are special. And something tells me I don't deserve you."

Cam sucked his cheeks in, contemplating something. My insecurity intensified the longer Cam sat in silence, refusing to look me in the eye.

He finally spoke with a deep sigh. "Claire, I'm not what I seem. I'm not someone you want to love. And I'm selfish for letting us get this far. But I love you and you love me and there is no turning back. Don't worry about anyone, expecially yourself. You are my soul mate, you have no reason to feel inferrior. I am the one scrambling to find ways to constantly keep your attention." He smiled, his teeth gleaming.

I bit my lip and looked up at him. "What exactly do you mean, 'you are not what you seem'? Why aren't you someone I would want to love?"

He smiled and kissed me, his lips tasting sweet, the fit of his lips on mine to perfect for words. His hand trailed down my face as our kiss deepened, and I immediately realized that I never wanted him to pull away. His kisses made me forget everything, including the the questions I asked that he avoided to answer, I was on cloud nine and wasn't about to come back to earth anytime soon.

If it weren't for a knock on Cam's door, I wouldn't have let Cam pull away. He held me closer to him, still craddling me as he said, "come in."

Dylan popped her head in. Her and the others must have gotten home not too long ago. She was oddly not the least bit suprised to see Cam and I cuddled (slightly uncomfortably might I add) in an office chair.

"Cam, Jay and Judi will be home soon," Dylan informed him, nodding toward me, "Unless you want her to actually have to meet them, you may want to get her home."

Cam smirked at her, but there was something hidden in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered, suddingly feeling out of place again, "I should get going. Um, do you guys mind if I use the ladies room before we take off?"

Dylan smiled a brillant smile,"Of course not. It's just across the hall."

I nodded my thanks, found the huge, up to date bathroom, and locked the door behind me. As I was washing my hands, I splashed some cold water on my face and checked my reflection, my cheeks glowing in that new-found love way. I looked so happy that I barely reconized myself.

The door was "closed" but slightly ajar to Cam's room, so I decided to wait outside in the hall for him.

I honestly didn't mean to hear what He and Dylan were talking about.

"I can't believe how reckless you are being!" Dylan whisper-yelled from Cam's room. She sounded frustrated.

"You have no idea what you are even talking about," Cam started, "I love her."

I froze. They were talking about me.

I heard Dylan groan, "I know you do Cam. I know you do. But you know you are putting her in danger."

"I'll protect her with my life. I may not be as powerful as them, but I know when her life is on the line, nothing can get through me to her."

Wait _what? _Danger? My _life_ on the line?

"I just think you need to-" Dylan stopped for a moment. "Cam, she's listening. She knows."

And that's when I ran.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
